


That time Hippolyta went adventuring with George

by livrelibre



Series: That Time [2]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: Another interlude in the multiverse adventures of Hippolyta Freeman
Relationships: Hippolyta Freeman/George Freeman
Series: That Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	That time Hippolyta went adventuring with George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



> Thanks to sinkauli for super quick beta!

48.377210, 99.549847, 30.553569

When she and George warped away from their bedroom, the first thing she showed him was Hera’s Comet. “This was my first discovery, my first act of naming.” Their ship hung in the void as they watched the comet trail a bright flare across the heavens. It was even more beautiful up close. “It doesn’t matter that the astronomical society didn’t have the courage to tell the world I did. I know, Dee knows and you know. That’s what matters. What I want is to show you the truth of what I’ve found. And I want to see what else is out there, to see what it calls itself, to see what I will call myself having seen it. And I want to share it with you.” 

  
George smiled at her. “Then let’s go see the worlds together. Show me.” 

  
She took him to the planet the inhabitants called N’aalax where they met the locals, exchanged gifts, and catalogued the local flora and fauna. They travelled to an unnamed, uninhabited planet with plains of windswept crystal structures so bright and sharp that they had to wear reinforced boots and darken their visors during the day to be able to see. On a planet with hostile plant creatures she had to use her Dahomean sword skills to save them both from death and strangulation. They tried foods in alien markets, drank and gambled in watering holes across the multiverse, and made love in zero-G while spinning above a spiral nebula. They spent ages in bed, making love, cuddling, reading everything they hadn’t had a chance to and sharing the best passages with one another. They spent time observing the beginning of the Big Bang and learning the secrets of dark matter. She showed him how her wrist ports worked and her control grew so fine that they were able to skip through trillions of combinations of universes--hitting the best moments, places and times with uncanny precision. She lost track of the time they spent before they found the universe where Dora was alive. Eyes wide, he turned to her and said, “It’s time, is it?”

  
She stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. “Yes, my love. I could spend an eternity with you but we each have our own journeys to complete. Be happy and live well.”

  
“And I will always love you, my Orithyia Blue. Across all the universes.”


End file.
